Love stories Life stories
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Sam with pregnant with her first child and Alex, Clover, Brittney and Mandy are excited to be aunts soon and Gabby is going to be a grandmother. How exciting is that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is requested by one of my friends on this site, and she wanted me to do this so she gave me some ideas. Any more ideas while reading this please review and tell me.**

One morning Clover and Alex were getting ready for school, Clover was eating breakfast with Alex and Sam was late coming down. And Sam was also married to EJ her new boyfriend that married her.

"What's taking Sam so long Clover?" Alex asked "Sam's been throwing up; 4 weeks ago, she was holding us up for school."

"That's about it, Sam won't tell us anything. So we're going upstairs and find out what's keeping her."

Clover and Alex went up stairs and saw Sam throwing up in the bathroom.

"Sam, are you ok in there?" Clover asked.

"I want to tell you girls something." Sam said then Alex and Clover opened the door and went in the bathroom.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Just close the door, and then I'll tell you." Sam said as Clover closed the door behind her and Alex. "Girls, I have some news for you."

"About what?"

"Tell us, Sam. What is it?" Alex asked.

"I'm pregnant ." Sam then smiled.

"You're pregnant for what?" Clover asked.

"You know, I just wanted a baby so well."

"Wow Sam, that's great." Clover then got too excited she started to jump around silly "Me and Alex, are going to be aunts soon."

"Yes, you'll both be." Sam said "But I don't know; how will Jerry, Mandy and her friends, my mom, your moms and Brittney react to this?"

"I bet Sammy, they may get excited like we are now." Clover said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you Clover."

"So Sam, how is your pregnancy?"

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant."

"Wow, why you didn't tell us before?" Clover asked.

"I just...I didn't know how you and Alex react."

"It's fine Sam, but having a baby is not going to ruin your life." Alex said as she patted Sam's back.

"Thanks, I have great friends that are with me." Sam said.

"How did you know you were pregnant?"

"I was dating, this boy he's name is EJ and we're married. But he lives with his mother most of the time, and I live with you."

"Yes, and me and Alex will help you." Clover said "But we need to tell this to Jerry, we gotta go to Whoop and tell him the news."

At Whoop

Jerry was sitting on his chair and he was relaxing with Brittney, until then they both heard Sam, Clover and Alex walking in the door.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi girls." Brittney said.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We have some news to tell you." Sam said as she was very excited to tell Jerry.

"What is it then Sam?"

"Sam our friend, is pregnant." Clover said then Jerry grew happy and shocked.

"Sam is pregnant? I didn't know your friend is having a baby." Jerry said.

"She is having a baby, we found that out today." Clover said.

"Samantha. You're pregnant? I don't believe this, you are having a baby. I didn't notice that, dearie." said Britney as she gave Sam a hug and crouched to Sam's stomach and had her hands on her stomach "A new life, wow this is what I'm going to soon have fun with."

"Yep, when he or she is born we'll be a new spy." Sam said.

"Not until she gets older like you Sammy."

"I know Alex, that would be my baby's future." Sam said.

At school

Sam, Clover and Alex were together at lunch time. And they were just chatting with EJ until Mandy passed by Sam and saw and heard that Sam was pregnant.

"What is that. Is Ms. Sammy is having a baby?" "I didn't even notice that." said Mandy

"Hi Mandy, heard that I was pregnant." Sam said.

"Yes, and what are you having?" Mandy asked.

"Sam's not sure yet Mandy, the baby's still too small to find out."

"Ok then, so I can't wait to see him or her."

"Mandy, could you please be nice for once, because when I go into labor and when you're with us." Sam said.

"You'll have to do, what we what you should do." Clover added "We'll be here with Sam, and your help to bring this baby into the world."

"Ok then Clover, I'll now be nice to you girls." Mandy agreed.

"It's a deal." Sam said.

After school

Sam was eating dinner with Gabby, Sam's mom.

"How was school Sam?" she asked.

"Good, it was a fun day." Sam said.

"What did you, Clover and Alex do?"

"We were at the drink venting thing, and we got a drink. We went out for lunch at the mall, it was so much fun."

"That sounds like you're having fun." Gabby said.

"Yes we did mom, I wonder what tomorrow brings."

"So Sam, I heard from one of your friends mothers on the phone. And it said that you were sick for the past few weeks. Is everything ok?" Gabby asked.

"Mom, I have something for you." said Sam

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm having a baby."

"You're having a baby? Oh My God, Samantha! I cannot wait to be a grandmother soon!"

"You're not mad or anything?" Sam asked.

"Why would I be mad Samantha?" Gabby asked "You're going to be a mother, how's your boyfriend/husband's name?"

"EJ, he's the father." Sam said.

"Wow, I can hardly wait to be a grandmother."

At Alex's house

"That's great Alex, so how's Sam?"

"Mom, I have to tell you this." Alex said.

"What is it Alex?" Carmen asked.

"It's about my friend Sam."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Sam's pregnant mommy!" Alex shouted as she gave her mother a hug.

"Is Sam pregnant?" Carmen asked.

"Yes she is, Sam tolled us today and she's 5 weeks pregnant."

"Wow, you're going to be a aunt soon."

"I know mommy, are you so happy for her?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am, tell Sam congrats on her pregnancy." Carmen said.

"I will mommy." Alex said.

"Wait does Sam have a boyfriend/husband?"

"Yes, he's name is EJ."

"He sounds nice." Carmen said.

"I know he is mommy." Alex said.

At Clover's house

Clover was in her room; as her mother Stella came into her room.

"Clover?"

"Mom!" Clover shouted as she ran to her mother "Guess what, I have news for you. It's about my friend Sam."

"Really, what is it Clover?" Stella asked.

"My friend Sam is pregnant, this means I'm going to be an aunt." Clover said.

"Wow Clover, that's great. Tell Sam that I said congrats to her baby and her pregnancy." Stella said.

"I will tell her mom, isn't this great?"

"Yes it is, and Clover does Sam have a boyfriend/husband?"

"Yes, his name is EJ." Clover said.

"Ok then, wow how far is Sam?"

"She's 5 weeks pregnant mom."

"Wow, this was like me when I found out when I was pregnant with you Clover." Stella said as she sat on Clover's bed with her daughter.

"You were like this?" Clover asked.

"Yes, Gabby and Carmen were here and tolled our parents that I was pregnant with you. And few months before you were born, I knew you were going to be a girl."

"Great story mom."

"Yes, Sam could be going through that but we don't know yet."

"Mom Sam just found out when was pregnant today, and she tolled me and Alex." Clover said.

"Wow, that's great for Sam." Stella then gave Clover a hug before Clover's bedtime.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam found out she was pregnant with her first child, Alex and Clover were hanging out with Sam one day. And Sam was 1 month pregnant, and Gabby was excited to be a grandmother.

"So Sam, how did you mother react when she found out that you're pregnant?"

"She was so excited, because she's going to be a grandmother." Sam said.

"My mom reacted to that too." Clover said.

"Same with my mother."

"Wow, your mothers must have been excited about my mother. Becoming a grandmother."

"Yes." Clover said "And my mom says congrats on your pregnancy."

"Same with my mom Sam, she says congrats on your baby and pregnancy." Alex said.

"Thanks Clover and Alex, tell your moms that I said thank you to them."

After school

Sam, Clover and Alex were just getting back from school, they sat on the couch tried.

"Wow, my first time being pregnant isn't so bad." Sam said.

"It's wonderful, like when my mom was pregnant with me. She was excited everyday and night she talked to me while I was inside of her."

"Yeah same with my mother, so Sam you should maybe talk to your baby and see how it is doing." Alex said.

"Yeah, Clover Alex you can talk to my baby if you like."

Then Clover got to Sam's stomach and had her hands on it as she crouch down.

"Hello in there, it's auntie Clover who is talking to you. I just can't wait to see you." Clover said then Alex crouch to Sam's stomach and had her hands on it.

"Hello in there, it's auntie Alec is talking to you too." Alex said.

"I love that." Sam said as she rubbed her flat stomach.

"Why I can't hear anything?"

"Clover, the baby is too small to hear right now."

"Oh, I forgot."

"It's fine, the baby will kick soon in a few months. I'll let you know." Sam said.

"I can't wait to experience this, I never did this in my life."

"Yeah, Sam is going to be a mommy." Alex said.

"Yes, I will be very soon."

"I wish it was soon now."

Then Sam and Alex laughed at what Clover said.

"You have to wait Clover, babies can't grow that fast. It grows month by month."

"I know, I was just kidding around."

At Sam's house

Sam was in her room texting her friends on her cell phone.

"Haha, that was stupid."

Then Gabby came in the room, Sam quickly shut off her phone.

"What were you doing?"

"I was texting mom, my husband." Sam said "Witch he'll be back from college in May and I'm due in April."

"I understand that Samantha, I just want to check on you." Gabby said as she sat on the bed with her pregnant daughter "I want to have a talk with you, and Clover and Alex are worried about me telling you this. Same with Stella and Carmen."

"What is it mom?"

"Well, I remembered you and your friends were not allowed to do spy missions."

"That's was long time ago mom, what is it you want to tell me?"

_Flash back_

_"I know you're a little bit disspointed Samantha but trust me, being a spy is too dangerous for a job. Like a girl like you." Gabby said._

_"Yes mom."_

_Few days later_

_"Hold it right there Clover."_

_"Mother?" Clover asked._

_"Stop spying, and come down from that tree right now Sam." Gabby said._

_"You two Alex, on the double." _

_After when Sam, Clover and Alex got down from the tree. They had to face their mothers._

_"But it's not what is looks like, something way major is going on and we have to do something about this."_

_"I couldn't agree more." Stella said._

_"Really?" Sam asked._

_"Yes, we have to do something about you three disobeying us." Gabby said._

_"You're keeping secrets, and going on missions." Carmen added._

_"So you leave us with no choice, you are no longer allowed to see each other."_

_"Is that mean, we can't hang out anymore?"_

_"Or talk on the phone, or send emails."_

_"But this isn't fair." Sam said._

_"We're best friends." Clover replied._

_"You can't keep us apart." Alex added._

_End flash back _

"Mom that was a while ago ok, what is it about this you wanted to tell me?" Sam asked.

"Well, with you going on missions. I'm worried about not just you."

"What are you also worried about mom?"

"It's about, the baby that's growing inside you. That's what I'm most worried about along with you." Gabby said.

"What about the baby mom?"

"Well. Me, Stella and Carmen are worried that if you and your friends are on a mission, what if you get hurt or killed."

"Well, I won't..."

"The baby might get hurt, killed or worse if you were on missions. I don't think you should do missions, you could lose the baby and I don't want to lose the baby or you." Gabby said.

"Ok mom, I'll tell Jerry when I see him." Sam said "I don't want to lose the baby too, I get worried when I feel these things happened to woman."

"Sam, when I was pregnant with you. I didn't do anything crazy or I lose you, but you came out fine and I didn't have any problems."

"I see."

"Your baby needs you now, and you need to focus on your unborn child's future."

"Yes mom, I better keep my baby safe from danger." Sam smiled at her mother.

"That's my girl, keeping my grandchild safe." Gabby said as she hugged her daughter.

end of chapter 2


End file.
